


Six Months Missing [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Character Study, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, background symbrock, gay love can pierce the veil of death and save the day, seriously, what was Riot doing for six months though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Riot lives in the old woman for six months. This is a small piece about their relationship."Good luck with that, she tells Riot. Seven billion people, supers, gods, and monsters. And you are alien hagfish slime, allergic to oxygen.Riot doesn’t like being insulted. It roars in her head but she’s been yelled at before and hasn’t been afraid of shouting in a long time. There are much worse things than a raised voice, and the dog that barks the loudest doesn’t always bite hardest.We are not a dog! Riot snarls.No, Alya agrees. A dog can survive on its own."





	Six Months Missing [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xzombiexkittenx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xzombiexkittenx/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Six Months Missing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397411) by [xzombiexkittenx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xzombiexkittenx/pseuds/xzombiexkittenx). 



**Title:** Six Months Missing

 **Fandom:** Venom

**Author:** [xzombiexkittenx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xzombiexkittenx/pseuds/xzombiexkittenx)

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** gen

 **Rating:** gen

 **Length:** 10:34

**Summary:**

Riot lives in the old woman for six months. This is a small piece about their relationship.

" _Good luck with that_ , she tells Riot.  _Seven billion people, supers, gods, and monsters. And you are alien hagfish slime, allergic to oxygen._

Riot doesn’t like being insulted. It roars in her head but she’s been yelled at before and hasn’t been afraid of shouting in a long time. There are much worse things than a raised voice, and the dog that barks the loudest doesn’t always bite hardest. 

 **We are not a dog!** Riot snarls.

 _No,_  Alya agrees. _A dog can survive on its own._ "

 

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397411)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/SixMonthsMissing.mp3)


End file.
